My Shuffle Challenge
by Starlightchick
Summary: Okay decided to try this. Crazy plots  From what my sister says  And songs that are well... A weird mix of songs. Plus FLUFFY!


**Here's my version but one thing straght - SLOWEST TYPER EVER! Plus excuse my sentences they SUCK! KK done with that...**

**Crush- David Archuleta**

Sabrina looked around her lonely room, no one. She felt alone.

She sighed and turned on the radio,David Archuleta, _Crush_.

This song was how she felt.

Her crush, she wanted to tell him.

She thought about him all the time.

She held her breath every time he stared at her.

She hated it.

She wanted to stop running, she wanted to tell him.

The door opened, and he walked in.

"Puck," Sabrina said and looked at him. "I think I might like you. I mean really, _really_ like you."

Puck nodded. "Sabrina, I feel the exact same way."

* * *

**Hair- Ashley Tisdale, (WTF is that doing on here! Stupid sister!)**

Sabrina sat on the couch, leaning over a book. Her hair in a tight pony tail, she couldn't see anything with it.

Her family was out, fighting the war. Her broken leg was not helping her at all.

As she forced her eyes to stare at the page, he came. He started playing with her ponytail.

"Stop it!" Sabrina said, turning and hitting him. But he kept doing it.

Sabrina sighed and realized the answer was right in front of her.

When Puck was playing with her hair, it helped her think.

She turned and kissed him quick. "THANK YOU PUCK! YOU SAVED MY BUTT!"

He smiled, "Thanks for the kiss Sabrina."

She blushed and turned away. He pulled the ponytail out and brushed the hair away. He leaned in, let the hair go and kissed her.

* * *

**Come Down With Love- Allstar Weekend**

Puck looked out the window, he stopped the car.

BEEEP!

The car behind him slammed his hand on his horn.

Puck looked up realizing the light was green. He hit the gas and kept driving…

As he got out of the car, he nearly fell flat on his face. "Shiz!" He mumbled and got up. He adjusted his tie and walked forward.

He had one thing on his mind, and he wasn't sure it would work

As he walked into the dance, girls turned.

He waved them off.

"I already got a date for prom ladies."

"What a bunch of hags!" He thought.

He turned and looked at Sabrina, in her knee length dress, aqua and aqua. She smiled at him and kissed him quick.

"Let's go dance!" She said.

He was confused, and not sure of anything. Except one thing. Sabrina was the most beautiful, perfect girl he has ever and will ever know.

* * *

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift**

As she ran down the street, rain pouring on her.

She cried.

He and her, kissing. He, Mitch, was going out with her, Jamie.

He said, "Will be together, forever and always." "Guess his forever is shorter than mine." She thought.

She had ran out of the diner.

He saw, he called after her, she had kept running.

She had gotten a ride from her best friend, Ally. Now she was screwed.

As she had down the street, down the short cut, her boot caught on a stone and she fell into a puddle of mud.

She got up and curled up under the tree nearby.

No one.

She had no one.

"Sabrina?" A voice said.

Puck.

* * *

**Undo It- Carrie Underwood**

Sabrina sat on her bed, pissed.

He took her heart, he cheated, he lied, he never thought she'd be wiser.

Boy he was wrong.

"I wish I could rewind time." She said to herself. "And go back and undo everything I ever had with him."

He phone buzzed again. She looked at it, tears in her eyes.

It was Zack.

She picked up the phone and answerd it, "Call me again and I'll…"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No! You jerk! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Sabrina hung up the phone and curled into her knees. The door opened but she didn't look up.

"Sabrina want me to beat him up for you?" Puck asked.

She looked up a slight smile on her face. "Sure Puck."

He smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down and put a arm around her and pulled her close. "I guess everything is going to be okay." She thought.

* * *

**I Hate the Homcoming Queen- Emily Osment**

As Sabrina walked into the dance, Abby walked by, she flipped her hair, as her boy-toy held her arm.

Her Abby-clones followed behind her. All the girls had on pink dresses. From bubblegum pink to Barbie.

"Hey, Grimm, nice dress… NOT!" Abby sneered.

Sabrina walked forward and Abby stepped back.

"You get this straight, I can and will screw you up."

She stuck out her tongue and Sabrina nailed her with a punch to the face.

"Told you."

**Last one was a... yeah... Anyway... My senteces and probably my grammer sucked. Crap. -A pissed SLChick**


End file.
